You Miss Me?
by MysteryGal5
Summary: She couldn't believe he was here until he asked, "Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" (Post-Endgame OS)


**In honour of _Avengers: Endgame _returning to theatres. **

**I have not seen ****_Endgame_**** but I got the movie spoiled for me the moment it came out and I am so emotionally traumatized yet enlightened at the same time, so this one-shot is a result of that. In all honesty, I am scared as hell to see that movie. Just imagine the kinds of stories I'd publish if I actually saw the movie.**

**I first saw this idea on an Instagram post from avengerstexts, but I have seen other variations and illustrations of it around. That idea actually stuck with me emotionally so I decided to write it. I needed the cathartic release.**

**With that in mind, I do not own the basis of this idea or the characters. **

* * *

You Miss Me?:

After what felt like the longest fall of her life, she slammed on Vormir's ground and everything went black.

Then, she opened her eyes and everything was white.

For a split second, she thought she was alive.

But she couldn't have been. There was no way she could have survived that fall. They couldn't have obtained the soul stone without a sacrifice and that's what she did. When she hit the ground, she was well aware that she died. She had to have died.

Besides, this bright white and peaceful scenery was too beautiful to be real life. This all had to be what came after.

Natasha's life hadn't gone in the order she assumed it would have if it was the least bit normal, but what happened instead cleared her ledger. She had so many experiences and friendships, saved so many lives, and saw so much of the universe. She could have never scripted that kind of life and she's grateful for that.

So here she is now: sitting on a glass balcony in a cushioned chair. She's wearing all white and her hair flows past her shoulders, now platinum blonde waves. One leg is up on the chair with her knee against her chest that she often leans and rests her head. A glass table with a chilled glass of champagne is in front of her and Natasha sips on it as she enjoys the beautiful view of the grassy meadow's sunset where white horses run in a herd.

Natasha smiles softly, putting her glass down on the table. Oddly, she feels something cold brush against her fingertips. Natasha glances over and her heart stops when she sees another chilled champagne glass beside hers with another chair in front. _No, no, no, that can't be real_. Her mind starts to race, thinking of who could possibly be coming. Names and pictures of those she left behind kept popping into her mind along with the chances of them showing up.

Natasha sits with her two feet now planted on the ground. Her eyes never leave that glass. She watches each water droplet scale down the glass' neck as she continues thinking of the probability and impossibility of someone else coming. Then, tears resembling those droplets start forming in her eyes and when they fall down her cheeks, she hears something.

At first, she isn't sure what she hears: it's music but something that contrasts the serenity of the afterlife.

Then, she recognizes the beats and notices her fingers tapping along to it. Natasha stops herself when another set of tears land there. _No, no, no, it can't be him_. But it had to be because nobody else would come here with a blasting AC/DC accompaniment.

Natasha finally turns around, tears stream down her face and clear her vision. She wipes her cheeks as she stands up, seeing Tony Stark walk in. The music dims and eventually becomes quiet when their eyes meet and they're staring at each other.

Tony's looking at her with no surprise on his face and she saw that coming because, of course, he would expect her to be here. Tony inhales and when he exhales, he grins and opens his arms for her.

"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" He asks.

Natasha circles around her chair and walks up to him. She doesn't enter the hug and Tony lowers his arms. Instead, Natasha stands there. She touches his arm to make sure that he's really here. Once his presence is verified, she punches his arm with a grunt. Tony jumps back, holding the spot where her fist contacted his arm. Admittedly, a part of him saw that coming.

"I died to save all of you!" Natasha yells at him. "So you didn't have to do this!"

Tony brushes off where she hit. "We started this together, Natasha, it's only fair that we ended it together. Whatever it takes, you know that. Besides, you shouldn't be alone here. I missed you, Nat. Did you miss me?"

Natasha remains cross with him but certain features of her face start to quiver because she can't hold back her emotions. She still didn't want to admit that he had a point. They needed to take a stand in order to fight and here they both are. _Whatever it takes_.

"Did we win?" Natasha asks softly. Her voice trembles as it says that last word.

"Yes," he responds.

Natasha sighs out of relief, remembering the question he asked. "Yes…"

"Really?"

She doesn't respond with words but with a natural and completely cheeky grin. He shouldn't ask rhetorical questions because she can't come up with a rhetorical response. Finally, she hugs him tightly and Tony holds her there for as long as he possibly could.

Damaged people are dangerous. They know how to make hell feel like home. The finest souls are the ones who know what pain is and avoided other souls to experience it. Eventually, time makes them forget about the pain. They're the ones who truly realize that happiness is a real, achievable possibility.

They both did their final move, smiling with the most satisfaction before they went. They did this for the people, the families they loved with no regrets. They're now at peace. Their paths may have changed along the course of their friendship and partnership, but they saved the world through their sacrifices so now the bond between them will now remain forever strong.

At least now, they have all the time they need to catch up.

* * *

**My poor heart. I will never have the guts to watch the movie.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this. Please let me know what you thought. If you have any story ideas that you want me to write, do not be afraid to suggest it.**

**~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
